


found what i'm looking for

by Fives (janfives90)



Series: ain't going out like that [10]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, weird west au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janfives90/pseuds/Fives
Summary: Alyssa is standing on the porch when she arrives. “Hi.”Emma raises an eyebrow as she gets off of her horse. “Hi there.”“Have I ever told you how attractive you are?”Emma rolls her eyes and stops at the bottom of the steps. “What do you want?”
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Series: ain't going out like that [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500725
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	found what i'm looking for

Emma takes a step back from the fencepost, taking her hat off and wiping sweat off of her brow. She spins her hammer between her fingers, frowning at the last few inches of the wooden post that are refusing to burrow into the dirt, then moves her hand to magically force it.

“There,” she mutters. "No more wandering cows." She sets her hat back on her head, whistling to call the dogs in from the field.

Her Catahoula Leopard Dogs, Jack and Skip, fall in beside her as she gets up onto her horse and rides down the path towards home.

* * *

Alyssa is standing on the porch when she arrives. “Hi.”

Emma raises an eyebrow as she gets off of her horse. “Hi there.”

“Have I ever told you how attractive you are?”

Emma rolls her eyes and stops at the bottom of the steps. “What do you want?”

Alyssa gasps. “Can I not just compliment my wife? Do I have to want something?”

“Mhm. Lys. What do you want?”

“Well…” Alyssa sets her hands on Emma’s shoulders. “You know my mother is coming to visit this weekend.”

“I’m aware.”

“Sound more thrilled.” Alyssa kisses Emma softly to interrupt her reply. “I need firewood.”

“We have firewood.”

“Well, we have logs to _make_ firewood, but we don’t have the smaller pieces that fit in the fireplace.”

Emma snorts. “Either of us could do that in half a second, but you just want to watch me swing an ax for a while, don’t you?”

Alyssa smiles. “Possibly.” She tips Emma’s hat back and kisses her again. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

“You know that I’d do it anyway,” Emma mumbles against her lips.

“I know. But that doesn’t mean I can’t treat you right after you work all day.”

“You always treat me right.”

Alyssa scoffs and pushes Emma away. “You’re so sappy for a cowboy.”

Emma laughs and crouches down to give the dogs attention. “You still owe me a massage for the last favor I did for you.”

“Is that so?”

“I believe it is, miss.”

“Give me my firewood and I’ll see what I can do about it. Maybe I’ll even fill the tub so that you won’t be all gross when I let you in my bed.”

“Your mama is so mean to me,” Emma whispers to Jack as he rolls over to offer his belly for petting. “She really is.”

“Don’t be rude, Emma Nolan.”

Emma feels a slight shiver run through her body, a chill that climbs from her toes and up her spine before stopping at the base of her skull. She squints up at Alyssa, who smirks. “Oh, are we playing _that_ game?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Alyssa says innocently.

“You know damn well what I’m talking about.” Emma stands slowly, pulling her gloves off. She starts towards Alyssa, who gives a high-pitched squeak and jumps up to the top step.

“I didn’t even follow through on it; don’t be a baby!” Alyssa giggles as she backs up across the porch, Emma following her.

_“Stop,_ Alyssa Greene.”

Alyssa halts suddenly. “Oh, no fair, you bastard. You know how easily your magic works on me when you’re all ‘just came in off the fields’ and hot.”

Emma takes her hat off, tossing it onto the porch swing, before stopping directly in front of Alyssa with her hands at her side. “Then break it,” she says quietly. “Take control.”

“I can’t. You know I can’t.”

“We know each other’s magic as well as we know our own breathing. I can do it. So can you.” Emma leans in and kisses Alyssa softly before pulling away and taking a small step back. “Touch me.”

“I can’t,” Alyssa says through gritted teeth.

“Yes, you can.” Emma snaps her fingers, and the pile of logs next to the house breaks apart into smaller pieces and arranges itself into neat stacks. “I’ll look hot for you with an ax some other time. Right now, you need to do this.”

“Emma,” Alyssa says, her voice low and dangerous. “If you don’t let me out, so help me…”

“Hey,” Emma soothes, stepping back into Alyssa’s space and running her hands down Alyssa’s arms. “You’re okay. If you really want me to pull it, I will, but I know you can break it, baby.”

“I-I think I can, but… Can we try it with a different order sometime? Being frozen like this is making me anxious.”

“Of course.” Emma kisses her on the cheek before whispering in her ear, “Alyssa Greene, release from the last command.”

The tension in Alyssa’s body loosens, and she hugs Emma tightly. “I’m sorry,” she whispers. “I’m trying to learn, I promise I am, but some things still just feel too hard. I’m not sure why.”

“You’re not doing anything wrong, Lys,” Emma says as she holds her. “It takes time. We have the space out here on our little bit of land to figure ourselves out. To learn and to try. I don’t know everything, either. Hell, I didn’t know name-bound commands could be broken until we figured it out accidentally. It’s trial and error, babe.”

“I mean, I guess technically I did figure out a way to break it. I just need to look really sad and get you to lift it.”

“Wow. I thought we were having a nice moment here.”

“We _are,”_ Alyssa laughs, squeezing Emma tighter. She kisses the underside of Emma’s jaw. “Come on. Let’s go inside. You were saying something about looking forward to a bath and a massage.”

“God, I really am.”

“I can use fire pretty well. I bet I can get bathwater heated in just a few seconds. Maybe I’ll even join you. Start the massage in the tub.”

Emma lowers her head, burying her face against Alyssa’s shoulder. “Now you’re just teasing me.”

“Maybe I am. Maybe I’m not. You did get the firewood like I asked, though you did deprive me of the nicer view of watching you do it by hand.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” Emma mumbles.

Alyssa grips Emma by the front of her blue button-down shirt and starts to pull her towards the house. “You’ve given me more than enough in my life, darling,” she says softly. “For tonight, at least, just let me focus on you.”

Emma grins at her and kisses her clumsily as they open the door of their farmhouse and head inside.

_**[end]** _


End file.
